A need exists for a tool to reach, grasp, move, and release remote objects that is extendable and retractable.
A need exists for a tool for reaching objects that is foldable and/or retractable for storage and transportation.
A further need exists for a single tool that can be used to reach objects that are disposed at various distances by adjusting an extension length of the tool.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.